Happiness
by eccentric indeed
Summary: She was Hermione Granger and he loved her. He forgot when or why, he just did.  And so from then on, he spent every single day with her. And he fell deeper and deeper until he couldn't go up anymore. He was drowning in happiness.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ok?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness<strong>

He walked slowly, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. He kept walking, eyes fixed on the bench a few miles from him. He walked faster and he finally got there.

No one would think of seeing him here.

He's in a small muggle park, with trees tall and wide and crowning each one were leaves with the colors of the sunset. What a wonderful scenery it truly was.

* * *

><p>It's been a few years since the war has ended, and both the Muggle and The Wizarding world were at peace. He grimaced at the horrible memories of the Battle of Hogwarts. The blood curdling screams of his schoolmates, the spells that were mercilessly fired, the thick blood splattered on the once smiling faces of people he knew.<p>

And then The-Boy-Who-Lived killed _him_. The Dark Lord. Who did nothing but ruin families and kill innocent people for power and glory. He never liked the Dark Lord; he wanted to get away from the evil wizard. But he can't. And instead he was forced to work for him, killing people and helping him cause grief and chaos in the both worlds. He had no choice; he had to protect his family. He regretted everything he had done. He'd never meant to utter those Unforgivable curses and watch as people fall to their death one by one. Leaving their families forever broken and their souls haunted of this horrifying event. He never wanted to be kept in the darkness. So when he had the chance, he stepped out from that hell hole and embraced the light. Then everything was _fine_.

He swallowed his pride and apologized to those he had hurt. _Especially_ the Golden Trio. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley hadn't said anything at first, only giving him a curt nod and disapparating on the spot.

_She_, however, stayed. It boggled him completely at how she tends to forget everything that happened and forgives every single person no matter how much they had caused harm.

Hermione Granger, the filthy Mudblood, forgiving the arrogant bastard who ruined her life at school.

He felt uneasy as she gazed at him stiffly, scanning his face. He looked up and told her, "I was a coward." She closed her eyes and walked away, leaving him looking after her. "You have been brave Malfoy." Then she was gone, giving him one last glance.

_Brave_. He scoffed at the word. Granger didn't know what she was saying. He gulped down another glass of fire whiskey and winced as it burned his throat. Brave, he _wasn't_ brave. He was a bloody _coward._

He went home to the Manor, extremely drunk and fell asleep on the sofa. And by morning he found his mother by his side, watching him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to experience this, my son. If only I could remove all the pain and suffer it all by myself, I will sweetheart." Her beautiful eyes were not hard and cold, like how everybody else sees it. It was soft and reassuring. It was full of love. Vain and cold-hearted she was not. Her son meant everything to her and Draco knew that. And he was glad of it. Somebody still loved him.

It was a Wednesday night, and they called for him to come to Grimmauld Place. The good guys. He was skeptical at first, thinking it was a trap or a kind if a sick joke, but he still went.

And he got himself a surprise. The Order of the Phoenix with the Golden Trio and everybody else was there. They looked up as he stepped inside and he glanced at their faces. And then and there, words of apology were spoken and there was forgiveness. Tears were spilled and smiles were shared. Everybody has been mended and peace regained. He was forgiven. Everybody was. And now, everything's better.

Then _she_ came to him and did something that made him think that she was out of her bleeding mind. She wrapped her arms around him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

The hug wasn't awkward and neither did it feel wrong. Quite the contrary, it was warm and full of love. Something that he never expected to receive from her.

Her petite body seemed to fit perfectly in his huge build; she was like the last puzzle piece in his broken life. She completed him. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. This was Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all. The bucktoothed, bushy haired, filthy little Mudblood.

But as they embraced longer, none of this seemed to matter. He had always admired Granger for her nerve and determination to show that she deserved to learn magic as much as the purebloods did. She stood up for what is right and for what she believes. And she has the capacity to love even the most cold-hearted creatures to set foot in the planet.

She was Hermione Granger and he loved her. He forgot when or why, he just did. And so from then on, he spent every single day with her. And he fell deeper and deeper until he couldn't go up anymore. He was drowning in happiness.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" The small, fragile voice snapped him out of his reverie. He looked down and smiled widely at the child. Platinum blonde hair and the most beautiful grey eyes. An exact replica of himself. Then he realized the child wasn't alone. With him was a little girl, her bushy red hair in a ponytail and her soft brown eyes full of jollity.<p>

He stared and turned to the boy, "Scorpius, who's your friend?" The little boy smiled toothily at his father. "She's Rosie, father –"

"ROSE WEASLEY!" The three of them turned at the sound of the voice. The children flushed and the man froze. He looked up realizing that the woman had stopped in her tracks. He smiled slightly. "Fancy seeing you here Granger."

She smiled and went near them. "Good to see you Malfoy, and by the way it's Weasley." He forced a smile, glancing at the redheaded girl who looked exactly like the woman beside her, except maybe for the hair and the freckles. Weasley genes.

The little girl tugged the sleeve of her mother. "Mummy, this is Scorpius and that man is his Daddy." She glanced at her friend and the man beside him. The little boy stepped forward and reached out his little hand, introducing himself. "Scorpius Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley." She took it gently and smiled at him. "Hello Scorpius."

"How are you Hermione?" She looked away from the child's grey eyes and stared at the ones she was used to look at. "Happy. You?"

"Same." He replied scanning every inch of her beautifully sculpted face. They stared at each other for a few minutes then she suddenly broke away and stared at her daughter. "Rosie, we have to go. Your father and Uncle Harry are probably looking for us now."

Rose sighed dejectedly. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy. Goodbye Scorpius, I hope to see you again." Hermione smiled goodbye and grabbed Rose's hand, heading to the exit.

Scorpius waved after them then frowned at his father. "Will I see her again Father?" He crouched down and smiled at his 5 year-old son. "You will. Someday."

The child grinned. "You know, I think she's really pretty. And so is her Mum. Don't you think so Daddy?" He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "I do think they are pretty. Now, now little Scorp, I think you have an itty bitty crush on little Rosie."

The child scrunched up his nose. "I do not – they have cooties – and, just, we'll maybe just a little bit." He flushed and Draco laughed at his red-faced boy.

"It's not really awful having a crush you know. We all do, even I did." He told him. The boy faced him curiously. "Who was your first crush Father?"

Draco stood up and grabbed his son's hand, walking to the exit as the sunset covered everything with a golden orange light. "Well she was ridiculously smart and annoying. Merlin graced her with buckteeth and wild bushy hair… and she was probably the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She gave me happiness."

He was happy. And she was too. Both lived separate lives, very far away from each other. But they were still happy.

They were _still_ drowning in sheer happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>READ :D<strong>

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. I missed all of you so much! By the way, I _was missmagical__moron_, but I changed my pen name because of things that I can't tell you. Let's just say that I had a life-changing experience during a month of my absence here in FF, and I just wanted things to change. I hope you enjoyed this story. Don't forget to review! I think I need some ;)**


End file.
